


Last Hope

by Lograves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Regulus Black, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Other, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, aellius fawley, he deserves better, i love regulus black okay, just the two of them basically, sirius black tries to be a bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lograves/pseuds/Lograves
Summary: " 𝑻𝒐 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏! 𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒂 𝒑𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒕𝒆,𝑵𝒐𝒘 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔, 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒅, 𝒐𝒘𝒏𝒔 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒉...𝑾𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒎𝒚 𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒉? "↳The moment those words left his father's mouth, Regulus knew he didn't have a choice; not after the betrayal of his brother.Still, Regulus thought it could be worse. After all, Marcella Fawley is a respected pure blood witch, a perfect match for the last heir of house Black.The day he met her, he noticed two things:1- Marcella Fawley was utterly beautiful, and the perfect model bride-to-be.2- there was something odd, yet interesting about her older brother, Aellius.Regulus couldn't tell what it was, simply that he felt drawn to him. Aellius Fawley seemed like a mystery begging to be solved.And Regulus was never one to turn down a challenge.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Last Hope

A small ringing ran through Regulus' ears. He blinked, several times, to try and stop it- After all, he couldn't show Father that what he said had such a big impact on him.

"They're a good family- I'm friends with the Father myself." Regulus heard his father say, from his desk.

It was quite rare that Father allowed Regulus' inside his study. Whenever he did, Regulus always got a bit nervous, realising how serious a situation must be.

And Salazar, this one _was_ serious.

"I've seen her once or twice- a proper girl, fit for a wife." Father nodded, as he surveyed Regulus.

Regulus had to force his back to continue being as straight as possible, his face void of any emotion.

"I do believe, it's needless to say," Father paused, removing a lint from his jacket, "That you must be on your best behaviour. Wear the best." He gave him a pointed look.

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Can't have the family's name be tarnished," Father scowled, "Not again, in the very least."

Regulus nodded. Father gave him one more glance, before nodding his head towards the door.

"Dismissed."

Regulus nodded and swiftly left the study room. He reminded himself to keep his face avoid of emotion, until he arrived at his room. He could not afford any mistakes anymore. Not after-

He paused, as he passed _his_ door. It was, of course, closed and probably locked, as Mother wanted nothing of his to even be visible in the house anymore.

Regulus could feel his chest filled with anger, and quickly made his way to his own room.

If he had not left, then Regulus wouldn't have to do this. If he had not left, Father wouldn't be this cold to him. If he had not left, Regulus could have lived his life, without the tremendous weight of being the sole heir to their family.

He entered the room quickly, containing to slam the door.

Sirius had managed to ruin everything as he left. Father wasn't as lenient as he once was. Mother went into a fit of rage over anything these days. Not to mention, he tarnished the family name, with his associations.

Regulus closed his eyes and took deep breaths. There was no need to get himself worked up at the moment. He'd see Sirius again at Hogwarts, in a few months, and he'd make a point to show Sirius that he was no longer welcome, or even a part, of their family.

In hopes to calm himself, Regulus grabbed the unopened newspaper Kreatcher had recently brought. He sat at his desk chair and flipped through it.

There was an interesting article close to the end about the different brooms available, and the best ones for each quidditch position. His own broom was in need to be updated if he planned to beat Ravenclaw this year and win the cup.

However, Regulus didn't make it that far. There, on the second page, stood an article about the war.

_Death Eaters kill 7 muggles and injured 16_

Regulus quickly read the article, his determination rising. _This_ is what he wanted, what he was meant to be. Not only would it show Father and Mother that he was nothing like his disappointing brother, but it was the right thing to do. Those filthy muggles and mudbloods needed to know their place.

Regulus cut the article and carefully stuck it to his wall, making sure it didn't cover his family crest. He took a few steps back, to truly appreciate his collection.

As he gazed at it, Regulus realised that he was on his way to his adult life. He knew what he wanted to be, and he had already spoken with his cousin Bellatrix about it. He was to be married once he turned 18 and would go to meet his betrothed next week, on a family dinner.

Yes, Regulus realised, his life was about to start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new one! I'm just here to say hello and to warn that this story will be updated very slowly, as Acheros is my main focus. The two stories aren't connected whats-so-ever, so no need to read it to get some information about this one.  
> I still don't have it all planned out for this story either so until i do, might take a while.


End file.
